Light sources can be used to provide illumination for display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, LED display devices, OLED display devices, plasma display devices through backlighting, front lighting and edge lighting techniques. The display devices can be implemented within, or otherwise associated with a variety devices, such as computer monitors, televisions, laptop computers, desktop computers, smartphones, tablets, wearable computing devices, touch panels, point of sale devices, gaming devices, and lighting control interfaces. Often, display devices collect microbes on surfaces with which humans interact.